The present invention relates generally to human restraint devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to a humane restraint device and a system and method of restraint for the transport of inmates consisting of a handcuff, handcuff cover and a belly chain link pin, which cooperate in a unique manner with each other.
The restraint of the present invention overcomes some of the problems of the prior art restraints. The handcuff of the present invention utilizes a wide strap for the wrists instead of a narrower strap that can cut into the wrists and cause injury. The wrist straps of the present invention cannot be bent or pried to cause failure of the operating mechanism, unlike prior art metal handcuff restraints.
Unlike handcuff covers in the prior art, the handcuff cover of the present invention, with its 35 degree angles, allows the hand and forearms of a restrained individual to relax in a more normal posture.
Further, the belly chain link pin when attached to the handcuff cover will allow semi-rotational movement of the hands and forearms of a restrained individual to stimulate circulation.
Various types and constructions of flexible material wrist restraints for use by law enforcement personnel in dealing with subduing suspects and controlling prisoners are known. Such restraints in most instances are made of a polymeric based material and embody a strap which can be formed into loops for girding both wrists of a person, and means to secure or lock the loops, the locking means commonly being teeth or projections carried on the strap and a cooperating latch or stop usually carried elsewhere on the strap for engaging the teeth or projections to effect a stop function which secured the loops. Typically, these devices are constructed so that locking mechanism only allows the strap to move in one direction such that the loops can be made smaller but cannot be made larger. This type of restraint is not suitable for the routine transport of inmates. Such restraints are favored in part because they are lightweight, easy to carry and inexpensive. These restraints are typically not suitable to be used more than once.
Representative of the mentioned constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,023; 4,909,051; 4,910,831; 5,088,158 and 5,159,728. These patents disclose generally flat straps for use as the loop forming component.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 567,049; 1,478,999; 1,883,598; 2,582,339; and 3,319,609 teach restraint devices for holding animals, in particular pigs. Although these devices each have a loop which can be tightened, they are designed to hold the snout, or some other body part, of an animal and are not suitable for use on humans.
Because of the material and/or design, these types of restraints are suitable only for a single-use or a limited number of uses, as the restraints are constructed from material which can weaken and fail if used multiple times. These restraints are intended to be used once and disposed of.
Accordingly, what is needed is a restraint system which provides a handcuff with the advantages associated with a wide nylon strap material but also provides a secure, key-operated locking mechanism that can be reused, allowing the inexpensive strap to be replaced as needed while maintaining a secure locking mechanism and a handcuff cover that when applied to the handcuffs allows the hands and arms of an individual to rest in a relaxed position and a belly chain with a belly chain link pin that when secured into the handcuff cover will allow semi-rotational movement of the individual's hands and arms to stimulate circulation while maintaining a secure restraint system.